Sword Art Online: Uchiha Chronicles
by Concker5000
Summary: A/U what it was supposed to be one of the best games in history soon transforms into a horrible nightmare when it is revealed that there are no means of escaping this world. the story focuses on a player named Sasuke Uchiha, with a mysterious past and excellent swordsmanship, he will do anything to overcome this game. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen official parings.


Sword Art Online: Uchiha Chronicles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sword art Online or any of their characters; they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Reki Kawahara respectively.**

**At the moment I'm writing the fanfiction The Place We Can Call Home which is based on Naruto too, but I just couldn't resist when I got this idea since I haven't seen a fanfiction crossover with Naruto and SAO. I hope you'll like it.**

**PS: The fanfiction The Place We Can Call Home has a Sasuhina central Pairing, this one however will be a Sasusaku, so for the people who don't like the pairing please keep from sending offensive comments.**

**Chapter 1: Death Game **

"And we are back with this week's MMORPG sword art online, created by none other than Kabuto Yakushi, genius inventor and game programmer; at the moment we can see the people lining up in stores to buy the game, it is said to be one of a kind, this is what players have been waiting for, according to the comments…" said a reporter as she explained to the uninformed viewers the features and contents of the game.

He was reading the latest issue of the magazine gamer informing about new games and developers. He had been waiting for this, too much for his taste if one asked him and finally it was here.

He closed the magazine and put it in his desk as he walked slowly to his bead, his curtains were closed, therefore the only thing visible in the room was the monitor of his computer where the news about the game kept streaming; he kept walking until he recognized the shades that were his bed, turning his head to the left he leaned and took an object in his hands, it was helmet with cables attached to it that connected it to a console in the bottom of his desk just above the floor, he soon let himself rest his body In his bead with the helmet in his hands with his eyes closed.

It was time, opening his eyes he took the helmet and put it in his head, he soon closed his eyes once more

"Link start" he said his voice deep and cold

As soon as the words were uttered he felt his mind traveling at an enormous speed and then a he saw it, the registration box, he quickly filled it out and just as it loaded there was darkness.

His eyes opened to reveal a site completely different from before, a stone arc was positioned around 50 meters from him, as he turned he saw the city where many other players were appearing.

He took a moment to enjoy himself as he raised his hand so he could take a look at it

"Finally" he said as he clenched his hand

Not a moment later he dashed towards the closest exit of the town where he would go to start his adventure, he passed through the merchants' area where Npc's and players traded materials, armor, gems, and other equipment.

As he ran a voice calling made him stop in his tracks, the voice quickly grew louder and closer

"Hey man I thought you weren't going to stop" said a blond man with blue eyes, a red bandana and what seemed to be whiskers giving him the appearance of a young fox, he looked to be around twenty years old, was dressed with the default equipment, a long-sleeved orange sweater, and black pants. He had a sword strapped to the left side of his waist showing he was right-handed He was breathing heavily with his hands in his legs "Anyways you look like you've been before, where you in the beta test?" said the blond once more with a grin in his face

"Yeah, what about it?" replied a partially annoyed raven haired man with midnight black eyes, tall and well build and dare the blond say (though he would never admit it) handsome, dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt covered with his default gear, black pants, and grey boots as he subtly narrowed his eyes to the strange guy;

"Really? That's great, then could you teach me some of your moves, I bet someone like you knows many things about abilities and stuff" said the blond as his grin grew larger

"I don't have time for that" the raven replied as he turned to leave

"Wait man, please come on, will ya?" pleaded the blond with his hands together "I'm Naruto by the way it's nice to meet ya" he continued with the grin back in his face

The raven took a moment as he looked at the blond, he was annoying but he didn't seem to be a bad person. He sighed and said "Fine, let's go" he then turned around and started walking "My name is Sasuke, just so you stop calling me 'man'" he said with an annoyed glance at the blond

The blond chuckled and stepped beside the raven "Well good to meet ya Sasuke" he said and put his hands behind his head

Sasuke gave him a glance and smirked "Hmph, let's hurry or someone will take the good hunting spots" he said and didn't wait for the blond to reply before he dashed forward once more; as he left the town he noticed the detail in the trees and forests, it really was a sight to see, a giant orb could be spotted in the sky, far away from everyone, it resembled a moon white and shining as the wind blew fragrances pertaining to the different plants in the area, he stopped slowly as a figure entered his field of vision, he recognized it as a boar level one according to his scanner "here, you can test your skills with this boar" he said to the blond that had just arrived as he motioned to where the low-level monster was

"Man thanks" the blond replied without sarcasm in his voice

Sasuke's brow twitched with the last comment, perhaps the blond was doing it on purpose, he folded his arms and waited for the blond to attack

The blond turned from the raven to look at the boar, his scanner read: health points 221, no energy based attacks. he took his sword from his sheath and with a war cry he ran after the monster

Sasuke observed the man before him with a raised brow, the blond didn't seem to know the basics of the attacks and combos, and for the look of things he didn't know the charge attacks either.

The blond fell in his butt as the boar took distance from him, the animal was preparing to launch an attack but he still tried to get to his feet

Sasuke calmly approached and passed the young blond in the floor as he closed in to the boar he stooped a few feet away from it and drew his sword out "in this game you have to use the motion of your body to access the techniques and combos in your arsenal, with different swords and different styles players have commonly different techniques to use, but all you were doing is moving your sword from left to right like an idiot, first calm down and concentrate your brain will be slowly picking your movements conducting you closer and closer to your default style, you can even develop your own after mastering the former." He talked as the boar clashed with his sword, he effortlessly fended off the monster and stood in his place with a fast movement he took his sword and put it in his sheath once more, as the blond approached him.

"Let yourself feel the attack charging in your sword, when it reaches its maximum point of energy let it go" Sasuke explained to his new acquaintance

The blond looked at him confused for a few moments but then as if a light bulb had been lit above his head he said "right, I got this". He took his sword once more positioned it to his side; soon red light engulfed the blade as the boar quickly dashed to its target. Naruto then rushed forward as the sword penetrated the side of the boar cutting it in half

"Yeah, I did it did you see that? I was awesome" yelled the blond as he bumped his fist in the air

"Yeah, not bad Naruto, but you should know that this kind of monster is like slimes in another games" the raven said with a smirk, he looked to the sky and felt the wind in his face, at that moment he felt at peace, he turned his gaze to the blond who was jabbing and slashing the air with his sword "pretty fun isn't it? To use your body in your attacks"

"Hell yeah, even if this game doesn't have any magic, this totally makes up for it" Naruto replied grinning widely at the raven.

"Shall we continue then?" the dark haired teen asked his companion with a fair amount of amusement leaking out his voice

"Of course" replied the eager blond pumping his fist in the air once more while grinning at him.

"Hmph, then come on" Sasuke said as he continued forward down the forest followed by the loud blond.

_Four hours later…_

"Ah yeah that's what I'm talking about" said a blond man as he let himself fall on his back in the grass "I'm so lucky to have been born in this era, the man who made this game is a genius" he continued as he grinned to the man standing near him

"Don't make such a big deal out of it" said the raven as he looked in the horizon, where the sky had turned orange and in the far distance the birds flew, a small current of air moved along with his hair caressing his face.

"Give me a break man, it's my first Full dive" whined the blond in the floor "when you were in the beta test, how far did you go?" he asked his friend

"in two months I got to the eight floor" he replied as he locked eyes with Naruto "this time I'll do it in a month" he finished returning his gaze forward

"You are really into this aren't you" the blond said with a teasing smile

"During the beta test the only thing in my mind was SAO, day and night; in this world where one sword can take you anywhere you want; in many ways I feel more alive here than in the real world" the raven said as he took his sword out of his sheath and slashed through the air "well then" he said as he put his sword back in its sheath "are you up for another round?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets

"Hell yeah" said the blond as he got to his feet, however when he was standing his stomach started growling "But it seems I need to recharge my batteries" he said with a nervous chuckle

"The food here only serves to satisfy your virtual self, it will by no means 'recharge your batteries'" Sasuke told Naruto with a blank face.

This time the blond laughed loudly "what I meant to say is that I'm logging out, I ordered a pizza, that it's going to arrive at five thirty at my place, my grandpa is probably still peeping at ladies in the hot springs, he might get home late after all so I gotta feed myself" he continued grinning happily at the other man who in turn only raised a questioning brow.

"Are you for real?" he asked earning himself another chuckle from the blond "well then I suppose we part ways here" he finished looking straight at the horizon

Naruto stood up dusting off his clothes as he approached the raven teen "Yeah, thanks for everything man, It was a great help, oh hey I'm meeting with some friends of mine later so do you want to befriend them too?"

Sasuke eyed him briefly before turning his gaze to the landscape once more "No" he said definitively "I don't have time for that"

Naruto looked at him oddly "Alright, no worries" he said returning to his previous mood "Thanks again Sasuke" he smiled at him.

The raven faced him wholly as he said "See you around Naruto" giving him one smirk, before turning in the other direction with the intention of leaving.

Naruto quickly opened the command screen and started looking for the log out button; he eyed it quizzically when he found no sign of it "what the hell?"

Sasuke turned to him once more when he heard the blonds voice, judging by the tone he used he was clearly confused "what is it?" he asked curious as to what caused such reaction

"There is no button to log out, I can't seem to find it" he replied still looking at his mini-screen

The raven was slightly surprised, there was no way to miss the log out button it was the last command of the general options; curious he opened his own screen looking for it as well, his surprise grew when he saw the place where the log out option had been only to see a blank space. He was certain it was here he had seen him too many times already, something was wrong, alarms in his head immediately went off, they hadn't received any notice, and it was proven that it wasn't a bug since the choice had disappeared of both their command screens, perhaps a game malfunction? No there would have already been an announcement alerting the players, something was definitively off.

"Have you contacted the game master yet?" Sasuke asked the blond as he closed his menu, there was no point in looking further he knew it was gone.

"I tried but nothing's happening, huh" said Naruto as a foxlike grin appeared in his face "it's probably a bug, imagine how many people must be freaking out about this right now" he continued as he released a loud chuckle "it does make for a pretty good prank, I'll admit"

"I can only assume you are familiar with pranks by the way you are acting, no matter you too, soon are going to start panicking" Sasuke said with a blank face

"How so?" asked a confused Naruto

Sasuke simply pointed to the clock on the top of the menu screen, revealing that it was 5:25 pm already.

The effect was instantaneous the blond fell on his knees and with both fist upwards he yelled crying fake tears "My ramen flavored pizza!"

Naruto quickly stood up and eyed him with what the raven assumed was hope "are there any other ways to log out?"

Sasuke quickly though about the question coming rapidly with an answer "No, in the beta test that was the only instrument given to us to log out, the manual didn't have an emergency log out system either"

"No way!" said the blond with determination in his voice "there's got to be a way to get out of here" he suddenly started running around making poses with his arms and body yelling things like "open sesame" "to the infinity and beyond" " "time to escape"

The raven eyed him irritated, this man older than himself was acting like a complete fool, then he remembered the process of creating an avatar _'he must be younger than me then'_ he thought amusingly probably an eight year old trying to pass as a grown up, though he would observe first no use in making wrong conclusions later.

"Oh that's right I just have to take out the NerveGear" he said trying to take out an invisible helmet

"You can't idiot, every electrical impulse sent by our brain to control our body is intercepted by the NerveGear, making it real in this world, but not in the outside world, meaning no matter how much you try to move around you won't be able to move your physical body."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked the blonde confused

"We have to wait till the game master notices and evacuates the players, or to someone on the outside world to remove the NerveGear for us, whatever happens first" replied the raven with indifference masking his face.

"Man it means I'm stuck till the pervy sage comes back home, what a bummer, what about you do you have anyone to get you out?" Naruto asked curious

"Yeah, don't worry about it" Sasuke said without giving it much importance, he looked around nothing out of the ordinary but the alarm bells were still ringing something was off and he couldn't figure out why this had never happened before he was a genius for Crying out loud; he quickly quieted his thoughts and an alarming revelation came to him, it was so obvious why didn't he think of it before, he was going to present his thesis to his friend but suddenly they were engulfed in a familiar blue light and then they were gone.

Sasuke opened his eyes immediately scanning his surroundings, he recognized the place he found himself to be as the plaza in the town of beginnings, he noticed the massive amount of people chatting and murmuring things, scared and confused as to what was happening, blue lights flashing everywhere bringing more and more players, he was now sure his suspicions were proving correct but he'd have to wait for the bomb before making his move, besides he wanted to hear from the man himself what he was thinking, this would definitively be interesting.

Someone pointed out a strange thing in the sky, the raven wasted no time and turned his gaze towards it, up there higher than great columns they were surrounded by a red marking made its presence known the word **warning** written on the center, he looked expectantly for the show to begin, he was not disappointed when countless more markings identical to the previous one appeared out of nowhere connected tightly to one another filling out the sky turning it red.

The players were startled and dare he say scared as he looked at them briefly before turning back to the spectacle, a red fluid started leaking out of the through the borders of one of the markings with the words **System announcement **written on it, transforming itself into a humanoid figure covered by a red hood and his tunic concealing the entirety of his body with the exception of his hands, Sasuke found the resemblance of this figure with the game master picture in the calling button not surprising but rather amusing it seemed this guy was all for show, he could work with that later.

Murmurs once again filled the plaza, players were just wondering if this was the game master, he had to scoff at that they were wither slow of paid no attention to their surroundings, they were making theories of what they thought was happening now, he was getting irritated it was obvious the man himself was going to tell them so he waited until the figure decided to speak.

"Welcome to my world, players, my name is Kabuto Yakushi, I am the man who created this world, and the only one who can control it" the figure said the people immediately started chatting about it "I'm sure you've noticed that the log out button is missing from the main menu" he continued "this is not a defect in the game, I repeat, this is not a defect in the game, it is a feature of SAO; let me elaborate, you cannot log out of this game by yourselves, and people outside cannot shut down of take the NerveGear of your heads, Should they try the transmitter inside it will emit a powerful microwave destroying your brain and ending your life instantly"

Surprised, terrified, confused, shocked gasps were heard everywhere, Sasuke noticed that they didn't believe him, including his blond friend, but he knew that this guy was serious, it wasn't a threat it was a fact, that much he knew, Kabuto Yakushi was a genius he had no doubt he had already prepared everything he needed to carry out his game, the raven suddenly felt, scared and excited, it was a rare combination, he knew there was no going out of here until the game was over, and that somehow made things more interesting for him, but he kept listening nonetheless he wouldn't waste any information he could get his hands on. He turned when he heard a couple trying to get out of the plaza when they suddenly collided with an invisible wall, thus impeding their escape, so they were trapped, the guy really wanted them to here, he turned once more to the floating figure and waited quietly.

"He's got to be insane right Sasuke there is no way this guy can do something like that" said a disbelieving blond to his right.

The raven eyed him blankly before replying "you should never underestimate that man Naruto, he isn't lying the NerveGear has the capacity to fray our brains with the energy it possesses, and it works just like he said after all he invented it, he just has to bypass the security limiter and that's it"

Naruto looked surprised "this is nuts, what the hell is going on?"

Sasuke turned to the figure and simply said "Shut up and listen, I'm sure he'll tell us now"

"Unfortunately many of the players' parents and families have dismissed my warnings, and attempted to extract the NerveGear, as a result two hundred and thirteen players have abandoned Aincrad and the real world, never to return again" said Kabuto "News about the deaths are flowing through the media making sure it won't happen anymore, therefore I want you to relax and focus on clearing the game" he said with a wicked smile

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at him, he understood his drive to create the game, to test it out, and even making sure that the lab rats as cruel as it sounded didn't escape, but he seemed to be enjoying the fact that those people died, and that pissed him off. .

"However I want you to hear this and remember it clearly because it may very well be the difference between dying and surviving, there is no longer any means of reviving someone within the game, once your health points have reached zero your avatar will be forever lost, and the NerveGear will simultaneously destroy your brain in the real world." Kabuto spoke once more

Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise, the probability of death just skyrocketed; he realized that this wasn't a game anymore, as he remembered the many times he had died in his previous adventure during the beta-test his eyes narrowed in frustration, his mind racing with plans and ideas to stay alive, he knew the towns, hunting spots, quest, dungeons, he had everything at his disposal, but he had to be careful, one mistake and it's over.

"The only means of escaping are to clear the game, as of right now, you are located in floor one, the lowest of Aincrad, as you fight the bosses of each floor you will open a path to the next one until you reach the floor one hundredth, defeat the boss of that level and you will have cleared the game" the figure continued talking, despite the horrified murmurs of the crowd "Also I've added a special present from my part to your storage. Please take a look"

Sasuke looked for it curious what kind of present would this man give to them, apparently he had everything he wanted, what was his game. He opened the storage and materialized a new object that was in it, slightly surprised to see it was a mirror, _'a mirror?'_ he thought in puzzlement, however he had no time to think about it for several blue lights flashed in his peripheral vision, he turned to looked at them the, lights covered the players in a way he didn't recognize, he was sure it wasn't teleportation, for it would be a complete stupidity, but once more he had no time to think, the same light covered Naruto's body he immediately turned to his new acquaintance "Naruto!" he said. Giving a step forward, his attempts to get to his friend were frustrated when the same light covered his own body, he did not feel pain but he knew something was happening with his body. When the lights went off he pushed his thoughts away for the moment he needed to be sure Naruto was safe first "Hey dumbass you there?" he asked turning to look at the blond he noted satisfied that his voice hadn't changed in the least in fact his height and was the same as in the real world, he theorized his body had undergone a transformation but he'd look into that later.

"Bastard what did you just call me?" said a fuming blond turning his head left and right as if looking for someone. Sasuke noticed immediately all the changes in Naruto's appearance and he was sure he was Naruto, who else would fall for that in a moment like this; the blond was shorter just a little shorter that himself, his previous mid-long blond hair was shortened significantly and his face looked rounder, more childish, though he the whiskers remained the same.

"It's me idiot, right here " he said calling out to him, the blond looked at him strangely as if studying him, he didn't mind much Naruto was probably confused by the appearance of his friend.

Naruto turned when he heard the voice of the raven bastard, however he did not expect what he saw next, a teenager with short spiky hair on the back, and long bangs on the side of his face, his blue-raven hair illuminated by the sun light, he looked to be about the same age as him, though he noticed irritably that the raven bastard got even more better-looking than before, AND he was taller than him, even if only a little _'lucky bastard'_ he thought approaching him "you are Sasuke right?" his voice not returning to the one in the outside world

"Yeah, it that mirror turned our avatars to an identical version of our outside world selves" the raven said turning his gaze to the enormous figure in the sky

"How did he do that?" the blond asked surprised

"The NerveGear has a scanner in the visor that captures all our facial expressions; I believe that's how he managed to put our faces flawlessly" Sasuke replied blankly

"And I suppose he got our bodies when we calibrated the system right?" Naruto asked annoyed

"Indeed" the raven swordsman said

"Why the hell is this nut doing this?" the blonde asked turning his gaze too to the man in question

"If you'd shut up then probably you'd be able to hear your answer, look he is going to speak" the raven signaled before Naruto had a chance to interrupt

"I'm sure you all must be wondering why I did this, why the inventor of the NerveGear and sword art online would do such a thing; well the truth is I already have achieved my goal, I wanted to create a world that I could control, interfere I wanted a world where I was a god, and now I am, it is complete. This is the end of the tutorial, and the inauguration of sword art online, good luck to you players, you'll need it" he finished with a sinister chuckle that reached everyone's ears, and then he disappeared just like he came in a flowing red liquid that turned to smoke.

For a moment there was silence everyone was still processing the words of the mad scientist and creator of the game, a shout came from the crowd, a girl fell on her knees and started weeping the effect was instantaneous, everyone started yelling, sobbing, sniffing, confused, scared, surprised.

Sasuke watched indifferently at this people the only thought in his mind was survive, and so when he noticed the barrier disappearing he turned prepared to dash rapidly towards the exit, but the face of his new acquaintance made him stop in his tracks, he looked stunned, scared just like the rest of them, he had no time to lose, and so he yanked him by his forearm and rushed quickly to the exit, no one noticed, his sudden race to the outside of the plaza, they stopped in a deserted alley, the lights orange lights of the incoming sunset, barely reached them, Naruto looked surprised but he didn't have time to explain his actions.

"Listen, we are going to the next town, in this game the resources are limited, and we need to get stronger in order to survive, and the fields surrounding the town of beginnings will soon be wiped clean, I know all the roads and paths to take for us to reach the next town even at our level, and some really good hunting places, let's go the earlier we reach the faster we can start leveling" the raven said turning from him ready to go.

"I…I'm sorry man I can't go with you" he said avoiding his gaze "my friends, are still there in the plaza scared in confused, and I don't plan on living them any time soon." He finished with determination in his eyes.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised the brushed if off quickly "I see" he said looking away from him this meant that he was alone, just like before, but that's how it was supposed to be that's how he survived, that's how he always did alone, perhaps it was for the best.

"I'm sorry man; I really appreciate everything you've done for me, I can't ask anything else from you, so don't worry about me go to the next town and get strong, I may not look like it but I was actually a guild leader in some other games, I can handle it, believe it" he said grinning widely to him

He closed his eyes in contemplation for a few seconds; he then opened them slowly and turned to the exit of the alley "alright" he said nodding one last time as a good bye

"Hey" Naruto said getting the attention of the raven once more, his face looked slightly saddened covered with a grin "good luck"

Sasuke looked at him one last time before disappearing into the darkness.

Through the gates of the town of beginnings a lonely figure ran with amazing speed getting farther and farther away by the second.

As he entered the woods a creature stood in his path growling menacingly at him, it looked like a wolf level two.

Sasuke without stopping unsheathed his sword, preparing to cut him down, suddenly the wolf rushed to him with intensions of attacking, the raven evaded effectively and beheaded the creature with his sword, who in turn exploded in pixelated data.

Sasuke stopped his face indifferent to the events that had just progressed, his adventure was just about to begin.


End file.
